justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini
|artist = (The Sunlight Shakers) |nogm = 2 (2018) 5 (2017) |year = 1960 |pictos = 77 (2018) |mode = Duet |mc = 2017 1A: Light Blue 1B: Cobalt Blue 2A: Ochre-Brownish 2B: Brown |dg = / (2018) / (2017) |pc = Brown/Red Berry (2018) / (2017) |gc = Green/Blue (2018) Orange/Blue (2017) |nowc = ItsyBitsy (2017) ItsyBitsyRetake (2018)File:8bitretake proof.png |perf = Aurélie Sériné (2017 P1; 2018 P2)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=1m38s}}"Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini" by (covered by The Sunlight Shakers in-game) was going to be featured on , but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. It reappears on with a different routine.https://www.youtube.com/v/qeDNrufDZLk Appearance of the Dancers Just Dance 2018= P1 P1 is an orange . It wears a black and white striped shirt and a pair of yellow boots. P2 P2 is a woman with curly dark brown hair. She has red and green flower crown and a blue and yellow lei. She wears a red bra. She also wears a green and yellow skirt. ItsyBitsyRetake Coach 1.png|P1 ItsyBitsyRetake Coach 2.png|P2 |-|Just Dance 2017= P1 P1 is a woman with curly dark brown hair. She has red and green flower crown and a blue and yellow lei. She wears a red bra. She also wears a green and yellow skirt. P2 P2 is a pink starfish. She has a small yellow polka-dotted bikini, the namesake of the song. She also wears a bright blue head bow. Itsybitsy_coach_1.png|P1 Itsybitsy_coach_2.png|P2 Background During the chorus, it changes to an ocean background containing sea horses, coral and singing clams. During the verses, the background moves to a beach with palm trees, umbrellas, beach towels, and crabs playing with a beach ball. Gold Moves Just Dance 2018= There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine. Both Gold Moves: *'P1': bend your left arm at a right angle and stretch your right arm out. *'P2': put your left hand on your shoulder and raise both your right arm and leg. Itsybitsy jd2018 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 Itsybitsy jd2018 gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 2 in-game |-|Just Dance 2017= There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4: *'P1', raise your left arm and puts your right hand on P2 s left arm *'P2', stretch your left arm out and raise and bend your right arm at 45°. Gold Move 5: This is the final move of the routine: *'P1', put your right arm down and your left hand near your mouth, as if you are shouting. *'P2', stretch your left arm out and and bend your right arm at a right angle. Itsybitsy jd2017 gm1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 Itsybitsy jd2017 gm5.png|Gold Move 5 Trivia *''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' is the sixth song in the series to be performed by The Sunlight Shakers. *The title for the official US teaser is credited as "Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini". **Additionally, the title is shortened to "Polka Dot Bikini" in the US thumbnail and to "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie" in the UK videos thumbnail. *''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' is the fourth song to have been scrapped from a former game to later be added to a future game, after We Can’t Stop, You Never Can Tell, and Copacabana. It is followed by In The Hall Of The Pixel King. **However, it is the first song to have its choreography changed entirely. * Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini has the longest title in the main series, with 41 letters. *In the preview, the Gold Move for both players is the same color. This is the first Duet with combined pictograms to have this issue. *The song is shortened as "Itsy Bitsy Tennie Wennie" instead of its long name. :See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini *In the gameplay and menu square, the starfish is pink, but the avatar is red. *In the files of the game, Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini does not have an artist credited for the cover; instead, it says "TBD" (to be determined), which suggests that the routine was scrapped in very early development. Gallery Game Files ItsyBitsyRetake Cover Generic.jpg|''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' (Just Dance 2018) Itsybitsysqu.png|''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' (Just Dance 2017) ItsyBitsyRetake Cover AlbumCoach.png|''Just Dance 2018'' album coach ItsyBitsyRetakeP1Ava.png|P1's avatar on ItsyBitsyRetakeP2Ava.png|P2's avatar on ItsyBitsyAva.png|P2 s avatar on Just Dance 2017 Promotional Images Itsybitsy teaser.jpg|Teaser 11. ITSY BITSY 303024.jpg Others Itsybitsy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Itsybitsy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Videos Official Audio Brian Hyland "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini" Teasers Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Gameplay Teaser (US) Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance Vitality School - Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini (HUD Only) - 5 Stars Just Dance 2018- Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini Full Gameplay Extractions Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini - Just Dance 2017 Beta - References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Sunlight Shakers Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Covered Category:Leaked Songs